Nightshade
Nightshade is the second plant obtained in Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It hurts zombies close to it by slapping them with its leaves. However, it can only do this three times. If powered by a Moonflower, it can regrow and hurl these leaves at zombies, becoming a long-ranged offensive plant. Origins It is based on the Solanaceae, which is an economically important family of flowering plants. Its appearance may be based on Solanum dulcamara, with its leaves being based on the purple petals and its cap being based on the reproductive part of the flower. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Nightshades are shadow plants that smack zombies with slappy leaves. Special: hurls and regrows leaves when powered For Nightshade, smacking is a duty and a privilege. He comes from a long line of ardent smackers, and his family counts three kings, four ambassadors and a president as among those proudly slapped around. Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Nightshade will regrow all of its leaves, then hurl three large leaves at zombies. Each large leaf deals 30 normal damage shots, similar to the large pea Repeater shoots at the end of its Plant Food effect. The leaves the Nightshade uses will now remain as the powered color, and also have changed damage when in both melee and ranged form. In melee form, it is capable of defeating a Conehead Zombie with one leaf, and a Buckethead Zombie with three leaves. Its ranged leaves deal eight normal damage shots per leaf (tombstones enter their second degrade when hit with one leaf, which occurs at eight normal damage shots). Strategies Nightshade's main strength is its high potential effectiveness for its fairly low price of 75 sun: When powered by Moonflower, a Nightshade can deal almost three times as much damage as an average Peashooter, and will therefore have little problem can make much quicker work of Basic and Buckethead Zombies. This ability could also be considered a curse however, as Nightshade is heavily dependent on Moonflower which is a plant with a relatively slow recharge rate, and Nightshade's performance when not powered is below average due to it not being able to regrow its leaves. Nightshade also faces great challenges in the world it is introduced in, as the amount of methods used by the horde to deter straight-shooting projectiles, plus the sheer zombie density can render even the most powerful of single target plants insignificant. Gallery WM18MDTrailer.png|Nightshade with other plants as seen in the trailer NightshadeAlmanac.png|Almanac entry part 1 NightshadeAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 NightshadeSP.jpg|Seed packet NightshadeISP.jpg|Imitater seed packet Nightshade HD.png|HD Nightshade Nightshade (Powered).png|HD powered Nightshade ATLASES PLANTNIGHTSHADE 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Nightshade firing powered.png|A powered Nightshade firing Powered projectile nightshade.png|A powered Nightshade's projectile PFed projectile nightshade.png|Nightshade Plant Food projectile Getting Nightshade's Costume.jpg|Unlocking its costume via Piñata Party Nightshade costume unlock.PNG|Unlocking Nightshade's costume via Mystery Gift Box LockedNightshadeonmap.png|Locked Nightshade on the map Nightshadeonmap.png|Nightshade on the map Blue_leaf.PNG|Nightshade attacking with blue powered leaves File:NSglitch.jpg|An unpowered Nightshade with blue leaves Night Shade vs Jester.jpg|An unpowered Nightshade attacking a Jester Zombie Grayed out Nightshade.png|Grayed-out Nightshade Nightshade card.PNG|Endless Zone card Nightshade PF 2.PNG|A powered Nightshade activating its Plant Food ability Nightshade PF 1.PNG|An unpowered Nightshade activating its Plant Food ability Nightshade GT.PNG|Nightshade on the Gold Tile Trivia *Nightshade reuses attacking sounds from Cactus. *Oddly enough, when Nightshade is not powered, it will sometimes have powered leaves instead of the basic purple leaves. **When Nightshade attacks whether powered or not, its leaves turn purple. This is only a visual error. However, if fed Plant Food, its leaves remain as the powered leaves. *If one looks closely, Nightshade's costume slightly shakes during its idle animation. See also *Moonflower *Shadow-shroom Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day obtained plants Category:Shadow plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Passive attacking plants